The Seed of Jason
by DevilFawks
Summary: Annabell Blake's mom was the only one to befriend Jason Vorhees at Camp Crystal Lake. Nearly 17 years later, the blind Annabell stumbles upon the camp while trying to escape her drunk father. For some reason, she is spared by the machete weilding killer.
1. The Crystal Lake Case: Annabell Blake

Annabel flinched as the door to the interrogation room opened and closed. Detective Ficher sat down in the chair opposite her, going over the case file.

"Camp Crystal Lake...No one's been there since the camp closed down...so what were **you** doing down there, Ms. Blake?" he raised an eyebrow.

"...I live there" She said calmly. Ficher looked up at her.

"Is there a problem with that, officer?"

"...No...it's just...someone...in your condition..."

"And what condition is that? My blindness or...is it somethin' else" She smiled fixing him with her ghostly pale blue eyes.

"...That's not what I meant..." Detective Ficher sighed. "Do you know why the camp was closed down?"

"My mother told me that when she was at camp, a little boy drowned in the lake. Then there were the murders...and the disappearances..."

"So what in Gods name were you doing down there?"

Annabel flicked her eyes away.

"...My...father was a drunk...After mama died...he moved us out to the woods surrounding Crystal lake. Mama told me when I was a little girl to stay away from that place...daddy wanted to make sure I wouldn't run away from him. He tried to force himself on me one night. I smashed a beer bottle over his head and ran...I know it wasn't the smartest thing for me to do...blind girl running through the woods at night but...then he found me..." she smiled.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name...he never spoke to me but...he took care of me and saved me from my father"

"If you didn't know his name, what did you call him?"

Annabel smiled then, her cheeks flooding with color.

"...I called him..angel..."

"...Angel...right..." Detective Ficher sighed tossing the pictures of several mutilated bodies down on the table. "...Never heard of an angel who could disembowl a man without mercy..."

"The angel of death..."Annabel remarked.

"That ain't funny" Ficher snapped.

"Forgive me, I guess I lost my sense of humor along with my sight..."

Regaining some of his composure, he looked her over.

"He force himself on you?"

"Of course not!" She cried looking offended. Ficher gave her a look.

"...You're telling me you let him..."

"...Even though I can't see you I can here the cynicism in your voice, Detective" she bit out.

"...I'm just sayin', a pretty young thing like you, lettin' yourself be had by a..."

"You didn't know him!" Annabel cried, she winced slightly.

"Shh, take it easy..." Detective Ficher began. Her eyes focused on the table, a hand stroking her full round stomach.

"...You didn't know him..."


	2. Annabell's Story

Annabell winced as she heard the front door slam shut, daddy was back with more booze. She hated how his drinking made her momma suffer up 'till the very end, she hated that he moved her out to the middle of no where, and most of all, she hated him.

Annabell tried to make herself small as he stomped into the house and plopped into his favorite chair. He clicked on the T.V. cracking open a beer. She idly wondered if she could make it to her room without him noticing.

"Bell!"

She jumped, her hopes dashed.

"C'mere, Ann" her father slurred. Annabell slowly rose from her seat, walking towards his voice, careful not to step on the beer bottles and cans she knew littered the floor.

"That's it, come t' daddy..." he grabbed her arms, pulling her the rest of the way to him. Although she couldn't see, she did her best to keep her eyes off his face, she remembered how unnerved it made him that she didn't blink. The scars were a constant reminder.

"Look at chu...ain't you a spittin' image of yer mama..." he smiled. Annabell said nothing afraid to even move.

Her father's grip tightened and he pulled her close to his face, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Bell, you ain't been foolin' around with any boys, have ya?"

"...No sir..." she mumured.

"Good...lord knows how pretty you are...plenty a boys would wanna take certain liberties..."

His hand slid down her arm, over her hip and up her dress. Annabell stumbled back but her father pulled her down into his lap.

"...Shhh...Bell...it's all right, nothin' t' be scared of..."

She felt a hand move to her breast, she pushed it away.

"What are you doing?!" her voice was shrill with terror.

"You keep quiet now! I've been takin' care 'a ya since yer mother passed, god bless her. It's 'bout time you pay me back..."

"Stop it, daddy! Please...!" Annabell begged, struggling to get away. She tumbled to the floor, her father fell upon her like a buzzard on a carcass. Annabell groped around desperately for something to help her, something to save her. She wanted to scream, but she knew, in those woods, it wouldn't do her any good.

That was when her hand closed around something cold and hard, she didn't think, she snatched it up. And, using all the force she could muster, Annabell smashed it into her father's face.

There was a loud crash coupled with a sickening crack, her father's full weight fell opon her and this time, she did scream. It took Annabell a moment to realize she had knocked him unconscious, his blood dripped into her face.

Annabell pushed him off her, stumbling to her feet, she ran out the front door and into the forest.


	3. Savior

Annabell stumbled through the forest. She didn't know where she was going nor did she care as long as it was far away from her father and his shack of horrors. Her feet caught over brambles and low branches tore at her face. She tripped over a fallen branch and landed face first in the moss.

Annabell sat up, backing up against a tree. Everything was too loud, was that a twig snapping nearby?

Had her father caught up? She had never been so afraid of her darkness then she was at this moment. Annabell whimpered in fear, curling up into a ball. She had been so frightened, she didn't have time to notice the presence drawing closer.

Jason stood over her, gazing at her idly. He raised his machete prepared to cleave her in half, Annabell raised her head sharply, she would have been looking right at him.

"...I...is someone there...?"

Jason froze, there was something familiar about her face, something almost comforting. He tilted his head, the image of another little girl clouded his mind. The only one who had stood up for him when he was being bullied.

_"Stop it! You leave Jason alone!!!"_

She looked different, it was then that he remembered that she wouldn't be the little girl he remember, she would've grown up.

"...Please...I'm blind...I can't see you..." Annabell whimpered, reaching out a hand. There was a moments hesitation, Jason lowered his weapon, reaching out to take her hand. She clung to it in relief.

"You gotta help me...my daddy's after me...He's gonna kill me, I just know it!" she sobbed. Jason lifted her effortlessly into his arms, turning to head back to camp. Annabell leaned her head into his chest, he smelled of the forest and, for some reason, it made her feel safe.

* * *

Paxton Blake woke that morning covered in blood with a killer headache. He vaguely remembered the night before, the little bitch had the nerve to hit him with a beer bottle and now she had left just like her momma tried to. He had put a stop to that just like he would now.

Paxton snatched his shotgun off the wall and made sure it was loaded. The little bitch wouldn't get away so easy, if she apologized and came home without a fight, he might consider being gentle with her.

He kicked open the front door stomping down the front steps, a blind girl running around in the woods at night couldn't have gotten very far.

"ANNABELL!!!"


	4. Guardian Angel

"ANNABELL!!!!"

Annabell's eyes shot open, she sat up straight in bed scurrying against the headboard. Jason turned in the direction of the shout.

"...It's him...It's him, it's my daddy..." she said in a frighten whisper. "He's gonna get me..."

Jason rose from the chair beside the bed, stomping towards the door.

"...Where are you going?" she called. He said nothing, snatching up his machete as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Annabell! Get your whorin' li'l ass out here this minute!!" Paxton shouted. But no matter how far he looked, she was no where to be found. It was just as he feared, they weren't alone in these woods.

One of the times he had left, Annabell must have met up with some boy and he was helping her now. What how else could a blind girl navigate the forest well enough to hide from a full grown man with perfect sight.

_'...They're probably up at the old camp doing lord knows what!'_

He gritted his teeth, pumping his shotgun.

"I know where you are, you little slut! Don't you think you can hide from me now!! I'll get you and the little shit that's hiding ya!"

Jason watched from the brush as the strange man drew closer and closer to cabin number 3 where Annabell was hiding.

Paxton smirked confidently as the 'Camp Crystal Lake' sign came into view. He fired off a round.

"I'm comin' t' get ya, girl!"

It was then that a giant in a hockey mask blocked his way.

"What the hell...? Who the fuck are you?!" Paxton snarled. "You the one who's been fuckin' my girl?!"

Jason swiped him across the stomach, Paxton's belly split open, intestines spilling out. Blood oozed from his mouth, he fell to his knees, trying to gather up his lost innards, he didn't even see the next blow coming.

Paxton's head rolled into the brush by the road, without bothering to retrieve it, Jason lumbered back to Annabell's cabin.

* * *

The pop of the shotgun made Annabell jump.

"I'm comin' t' get ya girl!" she heard her father yell. He was so much closer now.

Annabell curled up into a tight ball, sobbing into her knees. Never in her 12 years of life had she been so scared. Where had her rescuer gone? Had her father scared him off? Had he abandoned her to be raped and killed by her very own father?

Annabell shut her eyes tight, praying for deliverance, for salvation. Praying for her guardian angel to protect her.

"What the hell...? Who the fuck are you?! You the one who's been fuckin' my girl?!"

After that, all went quiet. Moments later, the screen door creaked open and shut as her savior returned.

His scent had changed, it was a forest musk but now it had a coppery smell; blood. Annabell knew but she was not afraid, she reached out a hand for him and he took it.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Jason didn't reply but he squeezed her hand to reassure her. She smiled then, a smile that even seemed to enchant the psychopath as he gazed at her in awe.

"Thank you...my angel..."


	5. Bitter Sweet Sixteen

Annabell hummed softly as she dipped her toes into the cool water of Crystal lake. It had been four happy years since her gaurdian angel had freed her fom her father. Today was her sixteenth birthday. He took care of her, brought her food when she was hungry and clothes when she needed new ones.

Annabell smiled turning her head towards the forest that surrounded the camp. Though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there, watching over her like he always had.

"See, angel? There's nothin' to be scared of, come take a swim with me!" she chirped.

Jason watched her from the saftey of the brush. The years had made her beautiful, he longed to join her but his fear held him in place.

"Fine, if you won't swim with me, I'll just have to go in by myself" Annabell called. Getting to her feet, she slipped out of her dress, Jason watched as she reached behind her to unfasten her bra.

It made him feel strange. Even though she consented to him watching her undress, he felt as if he were doing something wrong. Along with the embarrassment came another feeling, a feeling that made his pants tighten.

Annabell slipped out of her panties, diving into the calm waters. Jason held his breath as he waited for her to resurface. To his relief, she came back up, squealing and laughing.

"Come on! The water's great!" Annabell laughed.

Jason didn't understand why seeing her naked had such an arousing effect on him. After nearly a lifetime of massacring half naked co-eds, he had felt nothing. He never really saw his victims, they were nothing more then blips on his radar. It was more like a job to him then anything else, he was just following his mother's orders, honoring her last request.

This girl was different. He could see her face, her sweet, innocent smile, her pale blue eyes, auburn hair, her flawless body...

Jason turned from her, he couldn't think that way. If he did, he would be no better then her father, no better then the camp counsellors who were to wrapped up in eachother to notice a little boy drowning._(see Freddy vs. Jason)_

Annabell felt his presence vanish.

_'...guess he **really** hates the water...'_

She swam around a bit more before finally getting out.

"Now what do we have here?"

The voice startled her, she snatched up her dress, holding it to her nude form. There was more then one, she could hear them whistle and hoot.

"...Wh...who's there?"

"What's wrong with her?" One of the boys whispered.

"I think she's blind..."

Annabell flinched, hearing the smirk in his voice.

"What's a pretty little girl like you, doing out here all by yourself?"

She backed up, "...I'm not all by myself..."

"Oh really? Who's out here with you?"

Annabell grasped one of the poles at the end of the pier. "...My angel..."

The boys laughed.

"Angel...right...Listen, I've had a chat with your angel and he said...to have some fun with us..."

Annabell cried out when one of them grabbed her wrist, dragging her from the pier. He pulled her hands behind her back, securing one arm around her neck so she couldn't escape. He snatched the dress away, throwing it to the ground.

"...So what do you think?" he panted.

"...Daddy like..." another said, running a hand down between her breasts. Annabell spat in his face, other boy cursed backing away. "...Fiesty li'l bitch!"

"You guys sure about this?" another asked tentatively.

"Sure were sure, Dave. I mean, she's blind so she can't report us, even if she does somehow manage to build a case, our dads've got the money to make sure this li'l whore keeps her mouth shut!" the one that held her reassured.

"I'm goin' first!" The one she spat at annouced.

"No way, Brad! Why you!"

"I let the li'l bitch spit on me, 'k? I think that earns me first taste"

"...Fine...But make it quick! I haven't had a good fuck in a while!"

Annabell swallowed her fear, glaring as angrily as she could.

"C'mon, sweetness! Don't make such a face...after a while, I know you'll like it" Brad licked his lips, fiddling with his zipper.

The arms that held her, suddenly released, Annabell fell to the ground.

"What the hell man?" Brad shouted. The nameless one gagged choking on his own blood.

"What the hell?!" He fell to his knees, then face first onto the ground, a machete petruding from his back.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Dave screamed, backing up. Annabell snatched up her dress, dashing out of the way.

Dave felt something bump into his back, whirling around he stared up at the six foot tall man in a hockey mask. Jason grabbed him by the throat and with a flick of his wrist, snapped his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" Brad cried, dashing back towards the woods. Jason followed him with cool measured steps, pausing only to pull his machete out of the other one's back.

Brad ran as fast as his legs could carry him, tripping over a root he fell at Annabell's bare feet. Seeing her, he grabbed at her dress.

"Please! You gotta help me!! The bastard's gonna fuckin' kill me!!!!" he begged. She smiled sweetly, kneeling down to stroke his hair, Brad gave a releived sigh.

"Thank you! Thank you god!!"

"...C'mon, sweetness...Don't make such a face" She purred. His face contorted in horror.

"After a while...I know you'll like it"

Something grabbed his ankles and he was dragged from her screaming. There was a loud thunk and the screaming subsided.

"...Hmmm...I guess not..." Annabell shrugged. She reached out her hand.

"...Angel...are you there...?"

Moments later, she felt the familar gloved hand grasp her own, she smiled calmly.

"There you are...did you have fun?"

There was not answer, she felt Jason's fingers on her face.

"No, I'm fine. They didn't get the chance to hurt me. As always, you came just in the nick of time. Now let's go home...today was...exhausting..." she sighed.

Without a second thought, Jason lifted her into his arms.

"...You know you don't have to..." Annabell sighed, but she knew it was no use. He was going to carry her back to camp and there was nothing she could do to stop him, she sighed leaning her head into his neck.

_'Happy Birthday, Annabell'_


	6. Distraction

_"Jason..."_

_"...Jason..."_

Jason opened his eyes, he was standing at the end of the pier over looking the gently rippling waters of Crystal Lake. He backed up several steps.

"And where do you think you're going, Jason?"

He whirled around, his mother stared right back at him.

"You still have to avenge me..."

"Angel!"

Jason turned back, Annabell was swimming in the water, she smiled her sweet innocent smile.

"Come and swim with me, the water's great!" she held out a hand to him. He reached for it without a second thought.

"Oh no you don't!" His mother hissed, whirling him back around. "Have you forgotten what you promised me so many years ago?"

He looked at his mother, then back to the happy girl in the lake.

"..She means to destroy you, Jason. She knows very well that you can't swim, she wants for you to drown all over again..." Mrs. Vorhees whispered. Jason snatched back his hand as if he had been burnt.

"She has done nothing but distract you from your purpose...you know what you must do..."

Jason's hand clenched into an unrelenting fist.

* * *

Jason stood over her, gazing down at the young girl impassively.

His mother was right, she was a distraction. She had done nothing but force him to take time away from obeying his mother's wish in order to take care of her. Today had been an unsuspected treat but he couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

Jason raised his machete, prepared to correct the mistake he had made four years ago.


	7. Lost Innocence

Annabell sighed in her sleep, rolling over to face him. Jason faltered, mesmerized by her peacefully sleeping face. The hand that held the machete began to shake, part of him adamant about following his mother's orders, the other desperate to keep this beautiful girl for himself.

Annabell began to stir.

"...Mmm...Angel...is that you...?" she reached out a hand. Something inside Jason snapped, his dropped the blade, reaching out to touch her. Annabell smiled when she felt him stroke her face. She placed her hand over his sighing in contentment.

"...You're shakin'...is something wrong?" she asked, beginning to sit up. Annabell reached up to touch his face, but Jason jerked his head away.

"...I'm sorry..." she began. "You've been takin' care of me for so long...I just wanted to know what you looked like..."

Annabell then smiled, "Today was my birthday, y'know...Or...I guess it's yesterday now..."

Jason looked up at her, she pulled him down to sit beside her on the bed.

"I turned sixteen, some birthday, huh?"

Jason touched her face again, she kissed his palm.

"Thanks again for savin' me...I know I don't have to say it anymore but..." Annabell leaned into his chest.

Jason stiffened, the strange feeling came back, he felt an unfamiliar swelling in his pants.

"All men are stupid and cruel with only one thing on their minds!" she huffed. "But you're different..."

If only she knew how wrong she was.

He wanted her.

He wanted her like her father had wanted her.

He wanted her like those perverts had wanted her even if he wasn't aware of it, and the press of her body leaning against him wasn't helping any.

Jason didn't know why but this strange feeling disgusted him, which then made him angry. He needed to get away from her, perhaps take his frustrations out on a few misguided campers. Jason lifted her up, laying her back down on the bed. His hand lingered a little too long on her calf. Annabell blushed, biting her lip.

This made Jason curious. He moved his hand higher, up the back of her thigh. Annabell gasped shutting her eyes and arching her back, it embarrassed her that such little contact could turn her on, but she didn't want him to stop. It felt different then when the others tried to touch her, this felt more...right.

"...More..." she moaned softly.


	8. Pleasant Surprise

"Hey! Annabell!!"

"Hello Mr. Stevenson" Annabell smiled at the old man behind the cash register.

"Meridith! Anna's come by!"

"Where is she! Where is that beautiful girl!" an old motherly woman came busseling out from the back room. She hugged her warmly.

"Y'know you just missed Dwayne. It's about time you met up with a nice boy, and ours is head-over-heels for ya..." Rod Stevenson began.

"...Bit your tongue! Dwayne would have your hide if he knew you ratted him out like that!" Meridith Stevenson chuckled.

"Actually, I have I problem I need to discuss with you...a **female** problem..." Annabell whispered.

"Oh! Of course, dear, c'mon back" Meridith smiled ushering her into the back room. She closed the door, seperating them from the rest of the store then helped Annabell into a chair.

"I know you'll be needin' sanatary pads right about now so I ordered a new shipment..."

"...That's just the thing...I...I think I'm late..." Annabell blushed.

Meridith gave her a look, "You think or you know"

Annabell fidgeted in her seat. "It's just that...my period's never been late before..."

"Well, have you been fooling around with any boys?" Meridith asked pulling up a chair opposite her.

Annabell blushed darker. "...Just one..."

Meridith eyed her a minute folding her arms. "Your daddy hasn't been taking any **liberties** with you has he?"

"...Wha?...Oh! No, of course not...it's someone else..."

"And who exactly is this 'someone else'"

"N...nobody you know...any way...what does it mean?" Annabell continued.

"Well, probably nothin'. But just in case..." Meridith handed her a box of home pregnancy tests. "The instructions are in brail on the back, I show you to the bathroom"

* * *

Jason pulled his machete free of the woman's corpse, flicking off the blood and bits of guts. The sun was beginning to set, Annabell would be back from her trip soon. He didn't like it when she went some place without him. Anyone could do anything to her and he wouldn't be able to help her.

The only reason he let her go once in a while was because she told him if she didn't check in, they might come out there to look for her. Untop of that, Annabell seemed worried about something and only a trip to the store could solve it.

A disturbing thought dawned on Jason. What if what she really wanted was to get away from him? She had become distant from him since that night, she had begged for him. As always, he gave her what she wanted.

Jason had become concerned when she started to bleed but Annabell hadn't asked him to stop. She told him she loved him.

Jason's hand squeezed the hilt of his machete.

* * *

Meridith scrutinized the little plastic tube as if willing it to come out negative.

"What does it say?"Annabell asked nervously.

"...just a few more seconds..."

The next thing Annabell heard, was the old woman give a sigh.

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"...That depends on your definition of bad...Seems like there's a bun in your oven"

"Bun..." Annabell's hands pressed her stomach. "...a baby...?"

"Well you ain't cookin' bread. It's best if you tell that boy that's he's gonna be a daddy"

Annabell's expression became distant, she smiled softly.

"...A baby...**his** baby...Oh my lord, Mrs. S this is just too good to be true!"

She jumped up from the chair, stumbling towards the door.

"Careful girl!" Merideth cried. Annabell bumped into a warm strong body on her way to the door of the shop. It was a tall handsome man with chestnut hair and emerald green eyes.

"Whoa! Hello there Miss Anna!" Dwayne smiled, steadying the girl.

"Hi Dwayne!" she chirped, rushing past him, skipping down the stairs.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Rod remarked. Merideth watched her go intrepidation.

* * *

Jason hiked back to Annabell's cabin.

What if she wasn't there?

What if she had abandoned him?

Had his mother been right?

A kind of releif washed over him when he saw her come outside.

She knew he was out there, she could feel his presence.

"Angel!" Annabell cried running down the steps toward the feeling. Jason rushed to her, making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. She embraced him lovingly, Jason froze up, unsure why she was hugging him.

"Oh, Angel! It's so wonderful!" she sighed. She took his bloodstained hand, kissing it. "I love you so much..."

Jason suddenly felt strange, like he had the other night when she told him she loved him. It wasn't a particularly bad feeling, it made him warm right in center of his chest.

"We won't be alone for much longer you know..." Annabell sighed. Jason snapped back to reality, his anger soon returned. So she was planning to leave him, he pulled his hand away. Annabell's brow furrowed in confusion, she then giggled taking his hand again.

"A baby, silly...we'll have a baby soon..."

Jason tilted his head, gazing at her with uncertainly.

A baby?

Their baby?

How could it be?

But the happiness on her face melted away all doubt. She was happy, even if he didn't understand why and that was all that mattered.


	9. Nephilim

Detective Ficher eyed her in disbeleif. Annabelle's gaze lingered on the table, she absently stroked her full belly.

"...That's...quite a story..."

Annabell smiled sardonically, "...Guess this means you don't beleive me..."

"...Well I...it's just that, we've scoured that area numerous times and the only person we managed to find was you..."

"...Hmmm...then maybe he was an angel..."

Detective Ficher sighed, collecting his notes.

"...All right...you're free to go miss Blake..."

An orderly came to help her out of the station.

"How kind of you..."

"Don't push your luck...we'll be in touch..."

"Oh, I'm sure will be..." Annabelle smiled again.

* * *

_Years pass..._

"Momma, uncle Dwayne, gramma, grampa, I'm home!" The little boy bellowed as he entered the store.

"Hey there darlin'!" Merideth smiled.

"What's up little man?" Dwayne grinned.

"How was school?" Rod asked.

"Fine" He glanced around. "Where's mama?"

* * *

Annabell sat on the dock over looking Crystal lake.

"...And he won the school spelling bee. He's so smart, I know your proud of him. Neph's getting so big now...I wish you could see him. But who am I to talk, huh? Technically, I can't see him either..." She chatted happily.

"Mama!!"

Annabell perked up, "Over here, baby!"

The boy stepped out into the open, sunlight glistening off his red-honey hair. His curious blue eyes scanning the new surroundings. Annabell stood up, waving her arm in the direction she had heard his voice. He hurried over to her side.

"How was school?" She asked giving him a big hug.

"Okay. Who were ya talkin' to?" he asked.

"Your daddy, I was telling him about how great you were doing" she smiled. He looked up at her curiously.

"Is daddy in heaven?"

"Nope, he's a special angel who looks after us from here. That's why I called you Nephilim"

He glanced around. Little did Nephilim know, that he and his mother were indeed being watched. Jason's eyes ran over the strange boy, his son. Although he could see bits of himself in him, Neph was a beautiful as him mother.

Annabell shut her eyes, smiling as the feeling of his presence washed over her in a calming wave. Nephilim blinked up at her.

"Mama?"

"...Let's go home and help gramma Merideth with dinner"

"Okay!"


End file.
